The Twilight Saga: Cataclysm
by Wings of Infinity
Summary: Something new has entered the world, unlike anything the Cullens or the Pack had ever seen. With it comes the world's most important mystery: Who is he? How does he know the Cullens and the Pack so intimately? How did he get into a decades old US Military base? And most importantly: Why is he here? Join our favorite Coven/Pack on the most dangerous adventure of their lives!


Hey guys! If the story title seems familiar its because I used to have this story up, but a year ago I took it down for personal reasons. But recently I've been having a _crazy_ big imagination explosion regarding this story. So, here I am, rebooting it. It has been completely re-imagined and remastered for your reading pleasure!

Do me a favor, leave me a comment. What did you like, hate, not get? I appreciate it!

Without further ado, I present to you...

**THE TWILIGHT SAGA: CATACLYSM**

* * *

Alice had no idea why she was here, in the middle of nowhere. No roads led to here, no power lines came this far. The closest road was a good ten miles away. She closed her eyes and listened...she sniffed the air...nothing. There was literally nothing here. No animals, no people, nothing.

She couldn't figure out for the life of her why she'd had a vision of her and Jasper travelling out here, to the middle of a dense forest in Colorado, to the base of this particular mountain.

She eyed the rocky mass with a confused tilt of her head. It wasn't even all that big; she could run up and down it in an hour or so. There was literally nothing of note here.

Her vision flashed and she saw herself and Jasper walking forward. She moved forward at a normal pace, senses alert for anything that might jump out of the shadows that she might not be able to sense.

"What's going on, Alice?" asked Jasper.

"I have no idea." she quietly retorted.

They walked in cautious silence for several minutes until they came up to a large thicket of thorns. Jasper, being the courteous man he was, ripped them apart for her so she wouldn't ruin her newly purchased jacket. Alice stepped through and knew she'd found what she was looking for.

Ahead, at the base of the mountain was an abandoned US Army base. With root-mangled asphalt, decrepit cars, and rusting girders of the hanger, Alice knew that nobody human would be around.

Together, she and Jasper walked into the hangar to find World War II era planes sitting in varying progressions of disarray. There, on the back wall, was a large, circular vault door.

Roughly ten feet tall, it was covered in dust, but showed no signs of aging. It was resilient and strong to the touch, even under vampiric strength, made to last a very long time and keep some powerful forces out. Or in. Alice thought.

After some powerful hits to try to pry the door open by Jasper, it became abundantly clear that they weren't going to get in that way.

Alice, rubbing her temples to fight off a headache, noticed a power junction box off to the left of the door. Figuring she'd try to jimmy-rig the door into opening, she pulled the small door open, only to reveal a functioning keyboard and monitor, glowing with power.

"That's not right," said Jasper. "This place has been abandoned for years. There shouldn't be any power."

Alice approached the keyboard, breathing steadily, preparing to put into practice her new ability that she'd been honing.

"What's going on Al?" he asked, voice tense. Jasper had a bad feeling about their situation. He loved venturing into the unknown, sure, but not when it came to the safety of the one thing on this earth that he couldn't live without. Jasper analyzed every inch of the hangar around them from where he was, trying to prepare for the unknown.

"Quiet. I need to focus," she said, closing her eyes in intense concentration. Alice's ability was less like knowing the future, and more like predicting a possible outcome. A probability engine. An ever flowing calculation of odds.

Alice had lately taken to pushing her ability to the next level by trying to calculate the outcome before a decision had been made. True probability. At her current level of skill, she could only accomplish a small probability, but not without spending considerable energy. So, as of right now, she could only do it within a few hours of feeding.

She was nearing her limit on energy, but she was confident that she could push the boundaries again.

Alice focused every ounce of her energy and ability into calculating the probability of her entering the correct sequence into the computer to open the door. She was totally blind to the whole world as she pushed her ability farther.

Jasper stood loyally by Alice's side, ready to protect her with his life if something, or someone, were to ambush them. He'd thought it odd that Alice had seen herself come to this place. It didn't follow the pattern of her ability normally. So naturally, he'd asked her not to do it and naturally she'd gone anyway.

Typical headstrong Alice, he thought affectionately.

"Got it!" she exclaimed, typing into the keyboard at lightning speed. Within seconds, the klaxons whirred and the yellow lights flared, filling the whole hangar with alarming noise, putting Jasper's nerves on end.

The vault door hissed and clanked as it unlocked it immense security measures, then screeched loudly against the concrete floor before finally coming to a halt, the klaxons and lights going still.

Alice swooned a little as she pulled away from the keyboard, low on energy. Jasper caught her in an instant, steadying her.

"You're drained. You should feed." he whispered in the silence.

She shook her head. "Later. I want to see what's inside."

Marching ahead of Jasper, Alice crossed the threshold of the vault door, entering a small, marble covered room with a single elevator door. As she and Jasper waited for the elevator, they noticed the large, brass, insignia of the President of the United States above it. It, like the rest of the base, looked old. The elevator came and they descended down to the one available level; a bit screechy, showing age, but delivered them smoothly down.

The elevator opened to reveal a large atrium and welcome center to the base. The furniture, art, architecture, and even technology all dated to the 70's. As they ventured further in, they read the plaque dedicated to the base, Crystal Peak.

They pushed through the only set of double doors into the main commons, a central hub for the base. That was when the pair knew that they'd found what they were looking for.

There, crouched in the center of the room on its hands and feet, was a creature that neither Alice nor Jasper had ever seen before. It stood up, stretching to its full height(Alice estimated 6 1/2'), easily towering over both of them. Its body was slightly humanoid; arms legs, etc., but all had animalistic features. Instead of human legs, it had had an animals' hind legs, much like a wolf of the Pack, and balanced on the balls of its feet with a long, thick tail to counterbalance. Its arms were long and slender; its hands with two longs fingers and a slightly shorter thumb. It had a human face, save for a small, slightly flat nose on its slightly elongated face. Finally, all over its body was short, white, fur, covered heavily in dirt, blood, sweat and other filth.

One thing was clear to them: This thing had seen Hell.

The creature was hunched over on its knees, hugging itself, muscles tense. It saw the two of them and, without hesitating, charged at them! With those muscular legs it moved as fast as a vampire, quickly closing the gap between them.

It dove headfirst right at them, sailing through the air, screaming an angry roar unlike anything they'd heard before. The pair narrowly managed to dodge it, splitting up.

The creature crashed into the closed double doors and tumbled to the ground. It didn't waste any time in scrambling to its feet and running after Alice. Alice nimbly jumped over a railing to avoid the creature, but it landed on said railing and catapulted off of it, directly at her!

She planted her feet and spun around to backhand it out of the air...but the creature countered her! It grabbed her outstretched arm with both of its hands, planted both of its feet on her chest and launched her! She crashed hard into the ground and slid across the marble floor, destroying all furniture in her path until she crashed into the back wall, cracking clean large chunks of the marble.

Jasper, being the ever protective man that he was, stepped in front of the creature and charged to hit it with a right cross, but the creature ducked it and countered with a powerful swing of its tail! Jasper flew through the air, crashing into a marble pillar and landing on the balls of his feet.

Being the skilled warrior that he was, Jasper charged the creature as fast as he could muster. At half the distance to the creature Jasper was side blinded by Alice. Together the two of them landed and darted behind two stone pillars for cover.

"What was that for?" Asked Jasper, annoyed that his attack had been thwarted.

"Look at where you just were." she whispered back.

Jasper peered from behind the pillar to see a large slash in the concrete behind where he was just standing. He knew that the creature had done it. "He's got an ability?"

Alice nodded. "I saw it. He was going to cut you clean in half."

Jasper's eyes widened, then he nodded his head in thanks to her. "Did you happen to see how we win?" She shook her head. The room had become completely silent. It was hunting them. There were very few times in his life that Jasper had ever become afraid; this was one of those times.

Suddenly Alice got an idea. She spoke so, so quietly, praying that the creature couldn't hear them. "Hey, remember that one time you and Jake got into a fight? Up in Alaska?"

Jasper knew instantly what she was talking about and nodded. "Be careful," she shot back.

Alice stepped out from behind the pillar, steeling herself to fight for her life. But the creature wasn't there. She stepped down the stairs, entering the lower area of the room. She tried sniffing it out, but its scent was everywere. She tried listening for its heartbeat. She could faintly hear it, but couldn't pinpoint it. Must be all this stone and metal, she thought.

She closed her eyes and stood tall, focusing her fading energy into her ability, trying to predict where it would attack.

It was odd. Normally her ability wouldn't allow her to see any creature that wasn't human or vampire. She'd, in the past few years, ebbed that away bit by bit(with much practice), shrinking the total area that she couldn't see. It used to bee the surrounding area, then the room they were in, but now she could pinpoint it to within a few feet.

The Creature however was an anomaly. It was like she could see it...but she couldn't. Like it was her kind, but wasn't. Almost like it was cloaking itself from her. Its not that powerful...is it? she thought.

The creature hit her from the left with a haymaker, but she raised her forearm to block. The creature countered by trying to deliver a left kick to her gut, but she spun out of the way, delivering a kick of her own.

It went on like that for several, long seconds. They were both trying relentlessly to gain the upper hand on the other person. They moved all across the room, destroying much of the furniture and decorations.

Jasper felt pride in his wife for how well she was fending off the creature and wondered how long it could hold out.

Suddenly the creature dropped behind her, wrapping its tail around her neck and squeezing. She spun around, grabbed the base of its tail and lifted the whole creature off the ground.

The creature countered by kicking her legs out from under her. The creature landed on its own feet and spun, lifting Alice through the air and slamming her so hard onto the ground that the floor marble cracked and caved. Alice grew weak from the stress and released the creature.

It immediately turned and raised its hands. She looked up and knew what it was about to do: It was going to slice her up with its ability.

Suddenly the creature huffed and shook its head, then staggered back from her. Alice's vampiric regeneration had finished healing her, so she dashed up and out of arms reach of the creature.

She looked back to see Jasper with his arms outstretched at the creature, focusing his calming ability directly at it, trying to knock it out.

"Its working!" she yelled at Jasper. Suddenly the creature seemed to remember her. It turned to backhand her, even though she was out of arms reach, and she suddenly found herself flying through the air. She crashed down on a couch, destroying it.

She watched as the creature held its hand out to Jasper, and pulled him through the air to itself, only to do the same kind of ability powered backhand it had done to her. Jasper flew across the room at a dangerous speed, even for their kind. He crashed into a concrete wall, creating a crater, then fell, crushing a desk underneath him.

"Jasper!" she screamed, scared for her husband. She sprinted as fast as she could to his side only to meet the creature face to face! Its eyes weren't right. A predator fighting them as viciously as it was shouldn't have unfocused, grayed eyes. It was almost like it was in a trans. It reminded Alice of when...

The creature, in a flash, placed its fists against her bent over stomach and suddenly she flew up through the air and crashed into the concrete ceiling, leaving a large crater. The creature bent over and picked up the dazed Jasper by his shirt, then pulled back its fist, almost as if charging up.

Suddenly Alice had a vision! So fast that if she hadn't been honing her skills she might have missed it altogether. She saw two things. First, the creature would fight them relentlessly until Alice ran out of energy, made a false move, then it would blow an irreparable hole through her chest, then proceed to slice Jasper in half as he charged the creature in rage. Second, she saw blood and fire. Endless seas of blood and infinite oceans of fire, covering the entire Earth.

The two visions were tied together and were going to come true if she didn't do something to stop them right now.

Acting on vampiric instinct and intense training, Alice used all of her vampiric strength in one large clap of her hands. The immense sound disoriented the creature long enough for it to lose hold of her. She, in a fraction of a second, planted her feet on the ceiling and launched herself at the creature!

She flew between Jasper and the creature, separating them. Then, the very millisecond that she planted her feet, placed one hand on the creature's ribs and the other on its face, and with all the might she could muster, slammed the creature into a nearby marble pillar.

The creature staggered back a few steps, slipping and tripping down the few steps to the main floor. And there, as the creature was getting back up to continue attacking, Alice punched it square in the forehead, successfully knocking it out; the creature dropping like a sack of potatoes.

For a moment the creature stirred. It groaned and leaned its head up. It looked right at Alice and did something unexpected. It spoke, "Alice?" then dropped into unconsciousness.

In the silence that followed, Alice turned to Jasper, her eyes asking the same question his were: What the hell just happened?

* * *

Don't forget to rate and review, thanks!


End file.
